


Expiration Date

by eerian_sadow



Series: hurt-comfort bingo [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Implied Rape/NonCon, Restraints, hurt comfort bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, somewhere in Europe, a Slayer meets her end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiration Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 round of hurt comfort bingo and filling my "restrained" square.

She fought when they grabbed her, tooth and nail and stake and sword, and even some hair pulling like her watcher had taught her. She knew she killed one them; the taste of blood and grave dust lingered in her mouth even now, hours later. Another of them had hit her on the head, and she didn't remember anything else until waking in this dark room.

She lay facedown on a cold stone floor. Her hands were tied behind her back with rope, tight enough to cut off the feeling in her fingers. Her arms were further restrained with chains, think and heavy enough that even her strength couldn't weaken or break them. The position was incredibly uncomfortable, and if she stayed in it for long she thought that her arms might suffer permanent damage.

Assuming she lived through the night, of course.

Her legs were bound with the same heavy chain at her knees and again at her ankles. Whoever her captors were, they did not want her getting away.

"Slayer..." a voice hissed in her ear. A moment later, a second voice repeated it, and then a third and a fourth. She was surrounded by them, whoever they were. The vampires she had been battling must have taken her to their nest.

"Welcome, Slayer." A fifth voice, deep and resonant in ways that would have been wonderfully pleasant in other circumstances. A lantern was lit somewhere behind her and the light grew brighter as it was carried toward her. A tall dark-skinned demon knelt down in front of her face, holding the lantern and grinning broadly. He had likely been from the south, perhaps Egypt or part of the British Empire, and had been a handsome man before he was turned. "Forgive this inhospitable welcome, but I think you have destroyed more than enough of my servants."

"As long as one of them continues to walk, I have not destroyed enough." The Slayer squirmed, attempting to loosen her bonds, if nothing else. 

"Oh," the vampire said, "But you have. And after tonight, you will never destroy another. It's a pity that you all have such short lives; you would have been an interesting playmate over the years."

The vampire grinned again. The he lifted the lantern up to his lips and blew it out.

"Goodbye, Slayer. I will be sure to give that handsome young man you travel with your fondest regards."

She screamed a denial that almost drowned out his mocking laughter and thrashed in her bonds. She would break these chains and then rip the vampire master's head off with her bare hands.

Around her, the lesser vampires tittered, amused at her struggles.

"I will destroy you all!" She screamed.

"Don't think so," one of the vampires said. "Master says you get to be our special treat."

"Master says we've been very good," another agreed.

"Master says we get whatever part of you we want." A third vampire ran his hand up her leg and settled it on her buttocks and she realized, for the first time since she was capture and how could she have been so unobservant, that she was naked. The monsters would not just feast upon her blood and leave her to die, they would violate her purity as well.

She thrashed again, attempting to remove the vile creature's hand from her body. In return for her efforts, she received a sharp slap against her soft flesh.

"Behave yourself," the vampire chided. "Or master might let us keep you for days before we throw you in the river."

The Slayer cried out in despair and thrashed again. Drowning in the river would be preferable to what she was about to endure.


End file.
